The Social Network
by amxxnda
Summary: Imagine if they had a social network.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose peeked around the room. She could hear the snoring of Yang from the other side of the room and Weiss' sleep-talking. She checked the time and noticed it was a little past midnight. She reached under her pillow to bring out her laptop. She pressed the power button and the holographic screen started up.

Ruby wasn't the type of person who was 100% tech savvy, despite customizing and building Crescent Rose. Opening the browser, Ruby typed in the address to one of the more popular social networking sites recently. It was called Remnan.t.

A bunch of guys from a team that was called Rooster Teeth had created this so-called social networking site so that most people communicating from different parts of Remnant would be able to communicate easier without having to go to the communications towers. At first, Ruby had no idea how the whole website worked. Yang had helped her a few weeks earlier register on the site and taught her some do's and don'ts; which included not giving her password out to anyone or talking to strangers. When Ruby first started using this new site, she was surprised to see that some of her friends had already registered and wasted no time in adding them. Weiss had taken a few days to consider whether to accept Ruby's friend request but finally gave in when Ruby said she'd start posting embarrassing stuff about Weiss (who knew Ruby had it in her).

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby Rose:<strong> Can't sleep. Yang's snoring again.  
>Like - Comment<p>

Jaune Arc: Cover your ears.  
>Like<p>

Ruby Rose: Jaune aren't you supposed to be asleep?  
>Like<p>

Jaune Arc: Aren't you supposed to be asleep?  
>Like<p>

Ruby Rose: I just posted I couldn't sleep.  
>Like<p>

Professor Ozpin: Both of you need to rest now. You both have a test tomorrow.  
><em>Jaune Arc likes this - <em>Like

* * *

><p><strong>Weiss Schnee:<strong> I had to go looking for Blake Belladonna for 12 hours. #WhatAreFriendsFor  
><em>Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna and 10 others like this<em>  
>Like - Comment<p>

Pyrrha Nikos: We're glad to know she's alright.  
><em>Weiss Schnee likes this - <em>Like

Weiss Schnee: But still, it was 12 precious hours, and it gave me a lot of time to think about, you know.  
>Like<p>

Pyrrha Nikos: That's good that you remain friends.  
>Like<p>

Weiss Schnee: I guess.  
>Like<p>

Jaune Arc: Are you guys talking about Blake being a faunus?  
>Like<p>

Pyrrha Nikos: Jaune! D:  
>Like<p>

Weiss Schnee: You dunce!  
><em>Jaune Arc likes this - <em>Like

Jaune Arc: Was that supposed to be a secret?  
>Like<p>

Blake Belladonna: =_=  
><em>Sun Wukong likes this<em> - Like

* * *

><p><strong>Nora Valkyrie:<strong> I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!  
><em>Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos and 4 others like this. <em>  
>Like - Comment<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lie Ren:<strong> Libraries are meant for reading.  
><em>Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and 3 others like this<em>  
>Like - Comment<p>

Yang Xiao Long: Pfft! Reading is soooo boring. :P  
>Like<p>

Ruby Rose: Ren, you should come play Remnant with us!  
><em>Yang Xiao Long likes this<em> - Like

Lie Ren: I'd rather not Ruby.  
>Like<p>

Ruby Rose: Eh? But why not? D: Remnant is a fun game!  
>Like<p>

Yang Xiao Long: Come on Ren!  
>Like<p>

Lie Ren: I guess I can give it a try.  
><em>Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long likes this<em> - Like

* * *

><p><strong>Yang Xiao Long:<strong> I can't believe that Lie Ren won at Remnant! I will not forget this declaration of war!  
><em>Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and 18 others like this.<em>  
>Like - Comment<p>

Ruby Rose: Calm down Yang, it's just a game.  
><em>Lie Ren likes this<em> - Like

Yang Xiao Long: He's the second person I've lost to...  
>Like<p>

Ruby Rose: I'm guessing Neptune was your first huh?  
><em>Neptune Vasilias and Jaune Arc likes this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: First what? ;)  
>Like<p>

Yang Xiao Long: Ruby what the...  
>Like<p>

Yang Xiao Long: Neptune! I still haven't forgotten!  
><em>Neptune Vasilias likes this<em> - Like

Ruby Rose: Forgotten what?  
><em>Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee likes this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: Ruby is so amusing right now.  
><em>Yang Xiao Long likes this<em> - Like

Ruby Rose: Wait, what? QAQ  
><em>Neptune Vasilias, Yang Xiao Long and 2 others like this<em> - Like

Yang Xiao Long: Nevermiiind :P  
>Like<p>

Weiss Schnee: Poor Ruby.  
><em>Ruby Rose<em> likes this

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it sucked a bit. but I have more amusing things coming soon, in the next chapter, hopefully(?)


	2. Chapter 2

**See what happens when Sun reads Blake's favorite book. **

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune Vasilias:<strong> Big girls don't cry. Sun Wukong.  
><em>Sage, Scarlet and 25 others like this<em>.  
>Like - Comment<p>

Sage: Please make him stop.  
><em>Scarlet likes this<em> - Like

Scarlet: He's used up all the tissue.  
>Like<p>

Neptune Vasilias: I'm trying. Jeez, why don't you two come back and try to help him out.  
><em>Sun Wukong likes this<em> - Like

Scarlet: I don't get it why he's being such a crybaby over this. Man up!  
><em>Neptune Vasilias likes this<em> - Like

Sage: This is the leader of SSSN?  
><em>Neptune Vasilias, Scarlet and 6 others like this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: How could you guys be so cold towards me?  
><em>Blake Belladonna likes this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: Blake is reading this. LOL  
><em>Sage and Scarlet like this -<em> Like

Sun Wukong: NEPTUNE DELETE THIS POST!  
>Like<p>

Neptune Vasilias: Never! Mwahahaha!  
><em>Scarlet, Sage and 3 others like this this<em> - Like

Ruby Rose: Too late Sun. Blake's been reading this the whole time.  
><em>Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long like this<em> - Like

Jaune Arc: It's okay Sun, I've been through the same thing since Day 1.  
>Like<p>

Pyrrha Nikos: Jaune, you've never gotten anywhere since Day 1 in the first place. Let alone talk to Weiss for more than 1 minute.  
><em>Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee and 2 others like this<em> - Like

Lie Ren: Unlike Jaune, Sun's been able to atleast maintain a conversation with her.  
><em>Nora Valkyrie and Neptune Vasilias like this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: Why are you all reading this!?  
>Like<p>

Yang Xiao Long: It's okay Sun! Blake will come around sooner or later, right Blake?  
><em>Sun Wukong likes this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: Calm down man, now stop crying.  
>12 people like this - Like<p>

Sun Wukong: I am not crying!  
>Blake Belladonna likes this - Like<p>

Scarlet: Who the hell are these people!?  
><em>Sage likes this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: Forgive Scarlet, for he does not know what he is talking about.  
><em>Sun Wukong likes this<em> - Like

* * *

><p><strong>Sun Wukong:<strong> Blake Belladonna said I look good in a neck tie.  
>Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and 27 others like this<br>Like - Comment

Weiss Schnee: I'm still not sure about you...  
>Like<p>

Ruby Rose: Weiss. =_=  
><em>Sun Wukong likes this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: He keeps talking about Blake, obviously he'll post about this.  
><em>Sage, Sun Wukong and 4 others like this<em> - Like

Scarlet: He won't stop yapping about it.  
>Like<p>

Blake Belladonna: Don't let it get to your head.  
><em>Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and 3 others like this<em> - Like

* * *

><p><strong>Yang Xiao Long:<strong> Now that I realize it, what happened to Blake and Sun when she went missing for 2 days? #WhereDidTheySleep  
><em>Lie Ren, Jaune Arc and 30 others like this<em>  
>Like - Comment<p>

Ruby Rose: Now that you mention it...  
>Like<p>

Neptune Vasilias: Wait! They were together for two whole days!?  
><em>Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long and 1 other like this<em> - Like

Weiss Schnee: I never thought about this until now.  
><em>Neptune Vasilias likes this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: Wouldn't you like to know? ;)  
><em>15 people like this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: How did you not tell me?  
><em>Sun Wukong likes this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: It was a secret I couldn't trust with you.  
><em>Yang Xiao Long likes this<em> - Like

Nora Valkyrie: I'm betting they were together the entire time.  
><em>Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee like this<em> - Like

Lie Ren: Nora, that's pretty obvious.  
><em>Jaune Arc likes this<em> - Like

Nora Valkyrie: Maybe something 'happened'.  
><em>Neptune Vasilias, Pyrrha Nikos and 7 others like this<em> - Like

Ruby Rose: This is Blake we're talking about.  
>Like<p>

Sun Wukong: I promise, nothing happened between me and Blake.  
><em>Blake Belladonna likes this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: She never talked to me during the entire two days, until she opened up to me.  
><em>Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna like this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: Still doesn't answer where you slept.  
><em>Yang Xiao Long likes this<em> - Like

Blake Belladonna: Why are you guys so interested?  
><em>Sun Wukong likes this<em> - Like

Yang Xiao Long: Ooh, defensive Blake.  
>Like<p>

Neptune Vasilias: So something "DID" happen? ;D  
><em>Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie and 2 others like this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: I wish.  
><em>Neptune Vasilias and Yang Xiao Long like this<em> - Like

Blake Belladonna: Stop entertaining the questions Sun!  
><em>Weiss Schnee likes this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: Yes dear.  
><em>Neptune Vasilias and Nora Valkyrie like this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: Dear. Yeaaaah. *wink wink*  
>Like<p>

Yang Xiao Long: Dear? Or Deer? Eh? #GetIt  
><em>Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong like this<em> - Like

* * *

><p><strong>Penny:<strong> I'm combat-ready!  
><em>James Ironwood, Ruby Rose and 18 others like this<em>  
>Like - Comment<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Roman Torchwick<strong>: Allergies from all the dust I've been stealing. #ThiefLord  
><em>Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and 21 others like this<em>  
>Like - Comment<p>

Cinder Fall: Now stop complaining Torchwick. You're doing a good job.  
><em>Mercury Black likes this<em> - Like

Emerald Sustrai: Yeah, without you we wouldn't have gotten so much dust.  
>Like<p>

Mercury Black: You're an inspiration to all the kids out there with a ski mask.  
><em>Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and 3 others like this<em> - Like

Roman Torchwick And I still don't know the plan.  
>Like<p>

Cinder Fall: Soon, you'll know.  
><em>Roman Torchwick likes this<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blake Belladonna:<strong> 5th time reading it - **is reading Ninjas of Love**  
><em>Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias and 17 others like this<em>  
>Like - Comment<p>

Velvet Scarlatina: I would love to borrow it some time.  
>Like<p>

Blake Belladonna: I don't think this would be your type of book though.  
><em>Sun Wukong likes this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: Is it a good book?  
>Like<p>

Blake Belladonna: It's a romance/thriller. Don't think you'd be into it.  
><em>Sun Wukong likes this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: I love books!  
>Like<p>

Neptune Vasilias: That was an obvious lie.  
><em>Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee like this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: No, but seriously, what's the book about?  
><em>Blake Belladonna likes this<em> - Like

Blake Belladonna: If you're that interested. It's about two ninjas from different clans who fall in love but their love is forbidden. So one day they go into the forest and... _read more_.  
><em>Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias and 4 others like this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: It does sound interesting.  
>Like<p>

Weiss Schnee: That was some summary.  
>Like<p>

Sun Wukong: If you've read it 5 times, then I'd like to borrow it.  
>Like<p>

Blake Belladonna: I don't think you'd be interested in this one...  
><em>Neptune Vasilias likes this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: I promise to read it. Can I borrow it?  
><em>Yang Xiao Long likes this<em> - Like

Yang Xiao Long: Let him borrow the book Blake! You're always reading it.  
><em>Sun Wukong likes this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: Thank you Yang.  
>Like<p>

Blake Belladonna: I guess you can borrow it...  
><em>Sun Wukong likes this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: Just imagine what Sun might be imagining later.  
>Like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sun Wukong:<strong> I'm traumatized - **just finished reading Ninjas of Love**  
><em>Neptune Vasilias, Cardin Winchester and 26 others like this<em>  
>Like - Comment<p>

Scarlet: Was that the title of the book you were reading all night?  
>Like<p>

Sun Wukong: _Blake Belladonna_! What is this!?  
><em>Neptune Vasilias likes this<em> - Like

Blake Belladonna: I warned you weren't going to like it. =_=  
><em>Yang Xiao Long and Lie Ren like this<em> - Like

Lie Ren: What even made you want to read it?  
><em>Neptune Vasilias like this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: You never told me the main characters were both MEN! Blake Belladonna  
><em>Scarlet and Blake Belladonna like this<em> - Like

Cardin Winchester: If you need a few magazines I have some here.  
><em>Neptune Vasilias like this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: Can I borrow?  
>Like<p>

Blake Belladonna: When I said that you wouldn't like it you should've taken that as a sign.  
><em>Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc like this<em> - Like

Pyrrha Nikos: Why did Sun even finish the whole book?  
><em>Blake Belladonna likes this<em> - Like

Neptune Vasilias: No shit...  
><em>Weiss Schnee likes this<em> - Like

Sage: Captain please.  
><em>Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long and 5 others like this<em> - Like

Sun Wukong: ...  
><em>Blake Belladonna likes this<em> - Like

Blake Belladonna: Can i have my book back?  
>Like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I was able to type this out since yesterday all I've been doing is thesis. We all need a little entertainment from time to time. I just found mine to be playing with Sun's character all-day. R&Rs are appreciated.


End file.
